


Who am I Crying for?

by Quliff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quliff/pseuds/Quliff
Summary: It all happened too soon. A bullet straight through the head. BANG! He was dead. They didn't expect this to happen. No one did. Rushed to the healing pod, but it was too late. All that came out was a soft "I'm sorry." Shaking uncontrollably with his back against the cold pod, red jacket tossed on the ground.





	Who am I Crying for?

_"All you wanted was to play with my feelings!"_

None of this should had happened. All he wanted was Lance.

_"That's right, I don't matter!"_

That was wrong... Lance mattered, he was the light at the end of the dark tunnel, he was the hand that pulled Keith out of the darkness that tried to engulf him.

_"No one cares about me!"_

No, that's not true. Everyone cared about Lance, especially him.

_"My family thinks I'm dead!"_

No way. They know you're out there.

_"I'm better off gone!"_

No...

 

It all happened too soon. A bullet straight through the head. _BANG!_ He was dead. They didn't expect this to happen. No one did. Rushed to the healing pod, but it was too late. All that came out was a soft "I'm sorry." Shaking uncontrollably with his back against the cold pod, red jacket tossed on the ground.

_"All you wanted was to play with my feelings!"_

_"That's right, I don't matter!"_

_"No one cares about me!"_

_"My family thinks I'm dead!"_

_"I'm better off gone!"_

The darkness slowly crawls over to the now frail boy.

_"--th!"_

He can't seem to control his emotions. The pain in chest can't go away, it gets worse. He wants to scream, but he can't. Silent cries, they call it.

_"--eith!"_

The voices in his head keep ringing louder and louder, covering his ears won't work.

_"--ve you!"_

He is dizzy, he wants to vomit. This is too much for him to handle. He shouldn't have let Lance get too close, he shouldn't have let Lance break down the walls that protected him. He shouldn't have trusted Lance, he shouldn't have allowed this to happen, he shouldn't have fell deep in love with Lance.

_"Keith, I love you!"_

He lift his head up, eyes wide open.

**"W...Who am I crying for...?"**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first 'story'! Fanfiction ye! I'm so sorry if the English is bad or anything. I'm just doing this for fun. I do draw, so hit me up if you need art for some chapters! I may or may not do them.
> 
> Thank you for reading errrthang. Honestly, I have a lot of ideas in my head, but they vanish. So I need to start writing them down. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Ahhhhh! I know this is very short and cringy, bear with me! I can't write really well, but I try! I will probably do a better one in the future. AND I do not know how AO3 works, so sorry!


End file.
